


starting point

by LittleMusing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: I couldn't sleep until I wrote this, so here is something short to keep that writing engine sputtering. Chiaki acknowledge you are inspiring you goddamn moron





	starting point

a hero was not always red  
he learnt to swallow dread  
strength he drew from fear  
and he blinked away the tears

swept up were they, those strays,  
by what he felt was a false sun  
but close they became, never to betray  
as together they began to run

red, discovering potential,  
blue, finding home,   
black, stalwart pillar,  
green, forming himself,  
yellow, standing tall,

Five as one!

Ryuseitai!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a primarily RyuseitaiP but you can opt to scream at me on Twitter @tsurumuse


End file.
